


When it all Falls Apart

by a1_kitkat



Series: Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People? [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Jailbait Charles, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Prison Sex, Protective Erik, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Top Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Prison AU!Erik has spent months clawing his way to become Top Dog during his incarceration, even if it means having a non-conventional arrangement with the prison warden but all his hard work may be about to come crashing down when his lover, Charles, is unexpectedly admitted under DUI charges.Trapped between maintaining his Top Dog status and wanting to protect Charles from the other inmates, Erik finds himself doing the unthinkable





	When it all Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a very short PWP but then I remembered I'm terrible at not including plot in my fics so this was the result

Erik was sat in his usual spot in the corner of the yard, perched on the table with his legs crossed in front of him, his two thugs on either side of him and the sun shining down on his face. It was a beautiful day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky so his fellow inmates were in relatively good moods or as good as one could be without going stir crazy in a maximum security prison. He was hopeful nothing would happen to throw off the balance today, he was not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit.  
It had taken several months but Erik had clawed his way to the top of the food chain and was now accepted as the top dog in the prison yard which meant no one messed with him or his thugs and most disputes were settled by him. It was nice to have power again but what he liked the most was the respect he'd gained from the Warden... even if their arrangement was questionable.

Shaw was a strict, gruff man who ran the prison how he saw fit but his job had become that bit easier once Erik had earned the position of 'top dog'. He could see what Erik was doing in his prison and how it eased several burdens on his staff and guards so he was willing to let Erik pull a few strings if need be, especially given the man's requests were basic and easy to grant such as extra phone privileges and his insistence on not having a cell mate to deal with.

On this particular sunny day, Erik knew he was going to be called into a meeting with Shaw. If any of the other inmates knew how well he got along with the warden, due to the sexual favors he often showed the man, he'd probably be dethroned but he was careful to maintain his top dog persona whenever he was summoned. Today would be no exception for it was new inmate arrival day and Erik liked to get the inside knowledge on each new inmate to find out which ones would be a threat to him and which ones would be targets for the other men.

He lay back, his face tilted towards the sun when he heard the gate open and the inmates around him began to survey the newest arrivals. The wolf whistles and cat calling began almost instantly.  
Erik opened his eyes and turned to observe himself. Each new group was always a sight to see but today's caught him completely off guard. From across the yard, his heart skipped a beat then fell into his stomach and he feared he'd vomit in front of the men he reigned over. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the third inmate, the overalls were too big for him and his hair was blowing all over the place, into his eyes, into his mouth yet he kept his head down. When he did, finally, raise his gaze, his eyes were filled with tears.  
How could Erik see the tears from across the yard? Because he'd recognized his lover and knew without looking what he'd be thinking and feeling right now. But the more pressing question was how the fuck had Charles ended up here?

He knew he couldn't wait for Shaw to send for him, he needed to go now, to get to Charles before anyone else did. Erik got to his feet and jumped off the table, accidentally knocking into his favorite thug, Logan.

"See something you like, Erik?" His other lackey, Victor, asked.  
"Yeah right" Logan replied for him. "He never takes any of the newbies for himself... not for long anyway"  
"Shut up, both of you" Erik snapped.  
"I wouldn't mind a piece of that ass" Logan joked, pointing a finger directly at Charles.  
"That hair looks soft" Victor agreed "perhaps we could share him? Break him in twice as fast?"  
"No one's touching any of them, not yet... you know the rules"

Erik pushed past both of them then waited for the guard to open the gate. He told the first officer he saw that he needed to see Shaw and was immediately escorted to the wardens office. Erik was instructed to take a seat and he sat, his leg twitching while he nervously chewed on his thumbnail.  
How had this happened? Why was Charles here? What was he going to say to him?

The door finally opened and Erik was granted permission to see Shaw. He walked into his office and sank down in his usual chair.  
"You're early this week, Lensherr" Shaw greeted him.  
"The new arrivals" he cut straight to the point.  
"Ahhhh, you saw him did you?"  
"Him?" He tried not to panic, did Shaw already know of their connection?  
"The very pretty one, I know you saw him, you see them all... He won't last an hour in the yard before he's eaten alive... men like Charles Xavier shouldn't be brought here"  
"What's he in for?"  
"DUI" Shaw picked up his file "looks like you two might have something in common... he could be charged for manslaughter too... ran a red light, clipped a bike, the man is still in a coma, if he doesn't wake up, he'll be charged for manslaughter" he pushed the file towards Erik who picked it up and examined the photograph of his beautiful Charles.  
"Of course if convicted he'll be here a lot longer than you" he added "what did you get exactly?"  
"24 months for involuntary manslaughter"  
"Right and you've been here just over eighteen months, correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Eighteen months is a long time"  
"It is"

"So what is it that brings you here today?" Shaw asked him.  
"Him" Erik pointed to the file. He wasn't sure if it would be better or worse to tell Shaw the truth. "I want him assigned to my cell"  
"Ahhhh" Shaw leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face "I thought you were very clear on this matter, no cell mate... or has seeing him made you realize just how lonely you are in here?"  
"That's not the case at all"  
"Really? The prettiest inmate we've ever had is handed to us with a silver bow and you don't want him to ease your loneliness?"  
"I don't wish to see him eaten alive by every inmate in the yard" Erik replied honestly.  
"Fair call... If I assign him to your cell, you would effectively be taking him under your wing and offering him your protection"  
"Yes, I would be"  
"And what will you ask of him in return?"

Erik sighed. There was one sure fire way to make this deal and shut Shaw up altogether.

"You recall what brought me to your prison?" He asked the man.  
"Of course" Shaw replied.  
"Check again, look over my file"

Shaw wasn't in the mood for games but he moved to the cabinet and opened it. He returned to the desk and opened the file.  
"Lensherr, Erik..." he started to skim the report. "Twenty four months for involuntary manslaughter... for beating a man to death... it says you came home to find an intruder in your home, attempting to rape your boyfriend... one Charles Xav..." he trailed off and looked up at Erik. "He's the man you went to prison for?"  
"He is... I was sent here for committing a crime to protect him but for some completely fucked up reason he's here now and I need to protect him again... even more so now... Please, Sebastian, please let me help him!"

"I shouldn't" Shaw explained "for all extensive purposes, him being here could be part of an elaborate scheme to break you out of here"  
"That's ludicrous"  
"People have done more ridiculous things in the past"  
"With all the money in the world at his disposal, he would not come in here himself, I assure you, he knows as well as you or I that he wouldn't survive in here... So please, Sebastian, please help me protect him"

Shaw turned to the computer and typed a few commands in. He looked over the screen, weighing up his options.  
"He's currently been assigned to C block" Shaw stated "though he hasn't been processed yet. There is still time for him to be reassigned"  
"Tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

Erik knew he sounded desperate but he couldn't handle having no control over Charles's safety.  
Shaw smiled as he got to his feet. He walked around the desk and stood in front of Erik, reached down and stroked his cheek.  
"Tick tock, Erik" Shaw said to him.  
"Shaw, please?" Erik almost snapped.  
He watched as Shaw reached up, unzipped his pants and lowered them enough to free his cock.  
"You'd better get to work" he stated. "In twelve minutes, it'll be too late to move him today"

The statement was not lost on Erik; he had twelve minutes before Charles would be assigned his cell for the night which meant if Erik didn't do this now, his lover would be at the mercy of any or all inmates for the entire night and, as experience had taught him, a lot can happen in one night.

His mind made up, Erik thought only of Charles as he leaned forward and took Shaw's dick into his mouth.  
It wasn't the first time he'd sucked him off and likely wouldn't be the last but he told himself he was doing this for Charles.  
The pressure was on to make this a quick one but Shaw hated to be rushed and Erik was well aware of the consequences should Shaw not be satisfied with him right now.

Erik did his best, bringing Shaw closer and closer to the brink. He knew all the warning signs, knew when he would come; the way his breath would hitch, his fingers would grip Erik's hair and he would force his cock deep in in his throat before shooting his load.  
His dick slipped from Erik's mouth and he tucked himself back into his pants before petting Erik appreciatively on the head. Shaw sank down behind the desk and started typing on the keyboard.

"Well would you look at that" Shaw said with a smirk "you made it with one minute to spare"  
He tapped a few more keys then leaned back in the chair.  
"Congratulations Erik, you just earned yourself a cell mate"  
"Thank you, Shaw"

Shaw turned and looked into Erik's eyes.  
"And you're certain this is what you want? To risk your status to protect him?"  
"I love him and I will do anything for him"

Erik got to his feet and started towards the door.  
"You know it's not going to be that easy" Shaw called to him.  
Erik paused and turned around.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"Having him in your cell isn't going to be enough"  
He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.  
"A pretty little thing like him? You're going to have your work cut out for you unless..."  
"As warden it's your job to keep the inmates safe, not mine"

Shaw smiled.  
"You know exactly what you have to do to earn the respect of those inmates and to ensure none of them ever lay a finger on him"  
Erik's expression hardened as he glared at Shaw.  
"I gave you what you asked for, are you willing to do the rest?"

Erik turned his back then walked out of the room; he marched straight back to the yard and reclaimed his spot on the table between Logan and Victor.  
"What was that all about?" Victor asked him.  
"Never you mind" he snapped at him.  
Turning his nose up at Erik, Victor got to his feet and stormed off to inject himself in the middle of the basketball game happening in the opposite corner. Erik let him go, not in the mood to deal with him. Ideally he wished to return to his cell, to be there when Charles was brought in but he had to maintain appearances. If he left the yard early then the others may question his actions and he had too much to lose should they turn on him now.

"You know he'd understand" Logan said very quietly, he didn't wish for them to be overheard.  
"What?" Erik looked down as Logan climbed up on the table next to him.  
"You've been here a long time, Erik, and you've never... you accept the occasional blowjob in exchange for protecting the weak but you've never taken it any further"  
"Do I need to remind you what I'm in here for?"  
"You killed a man"  
"A man who attempted to rape my lover... I'm not about to commit that type of crime myself"  
"I'm not saying you have to take it, there's a swarm of men here who'd happily give it up for you"  
"And an equal amount willing to just take it"  
"I saw the way you looked at him when he walked by" Logan was trying to be gentle "if you want him for yourself, it's understandable... you don't even know if this guy is still waiting for you, he could have fucked every guy in town by now while you've been locked up here, living a practically celibate existence for a guy who's probably forgotten all about you"

Erik felt the anger inside him beginning to boil over but Logan was the only man who could ever say such a thing to him and not have the living daylights beaten out of him.  
He grabbed the scruff of Logan's shirt and pulled him close in a bid to appear threatening to the inmates who were not within earshot.  
"Don't say another word against him" he said through gritted teeth. "We need to talk but not out here"

With his hold still on Logan's shirt, he pulled him to his feet and threw a punch at the man. He deflected it and returned the gesture with equal anger. The other inmates started to crowd around them but it was over as quickly as it began. Erik managed to pull Logan into a headlock then made a show of dragging him from the yard, back inside and away from the prying eyes of the other inmates.

"What the fuck was that?" Logan snapped. Something was definitely not right with Erik today.  
"You know you're the only one in here that I trust, yeah?" Erik whispered.  
"Fucking hell, what the fuck is going on?"  
Erik sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this but he had to.  
"That new inmate, it's him" Erik hissed.  
"Him who? What?"  
"The pretty one that half the men out there are already imagining having their way with... He's my boyfriend"  
"He's the one you came here for? Fuck! What's he doing here?"  
"DUI, being held until his arraignment... I managed to convince Shaw to assign him to my cell"  
"You're taking him on as a cell mate?"  
"I have to, to protect him"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I might need your help"  
"Whatever you need"  
"Thank you, Logan"

*

Erik had yard duty that afternoon, despite trying very hard to get out of it. He worked as quickly as possible while the men around him discussed the new arrivals, Charles being the main topic of conversation.  
He took a moment to remind the men not to partake in any of the new inmates until he'd had a chance to look them over himself. They all knew he had first pick but Erik never took any of them for keeps. 

It felt like hours passed until he was released from duty. The men adjourned to the shower block and washed away the grime from their work duty.  
A fight broke out between two inmates and Erik was not in the mood to have to settle it but he couldn't slack off now. He stepped between them, knocked the attacker to the ground then punched the other man for good measure. The guards came in and took both prisoners away with a stern gaze at Erik. He shrugged, having done his part.

He was finally free to return to his cell and forced himself to walk very slowly. As he rounded the corner, he could see two men outside his cell. Neither of them were stupid enough to invade his cell even if he wasn't in there. One was touching himself while the other thrust against the bars.  
The smaller of the two men looked over and spotted him. He quickly grabbed his friend and they both stepped back, almost scared of what he was going to say or do to them.

"Lucky bastard" one of them hissed at him as they scampered down the corridor.  
Erik shook his head, he knew should go after them and reprimand them for their behavior but that would mean longer away from Charles.

He moved closer to the cell, the door was wide open as he quietly slipped inside. Charles looked so very small, he was curled up against the wall with his legs tucked up to his chest and his head down, his body was shaking with sobs, no doubt the result of the two men just taunting him.

"Charles?" He whispered.

His head whipped up and he looked at Erik through tear filled eyes. The fear was partially replaced with relief as he climbed off the bed and took a step towards Erik.  
Charles looked uncertain so Erik moved closer and swept him up in his arms, kissing him as hungrily as he dared. The terrified man in his arms was quick to return his embrace. They kissed for several moments before Erik reluctantly released him.

"Charles" he whispered as he reached up and wiped the tears from his face. "Are you okay? Has anyone hurt you?"  
He shook his head.  
"I'm okay" he grabbed Erik's hand. "Erik, I'm scared"  
"I know, I know" he pulled him in for another hug and kissed his forehead. 

A noise at the end of the hall forced his hand and Erik had to push Charles away. He was slightly more forceful than he intended but it was in the nick of time as another prisoner walked past, saw the two of them and smirked.  
He looked to Erik then at Charles.  
"I'm not sure which of you drew the short straw" he said to them before addressing Erik "can I please have him once you're done? Please, Erik?"  
"Fuck off you piece of garbage" he hissed. The man nodded and took off.

Erik turned back to Charles and reached for him. He hugged him close as he hurried to explain their predicament to his love.  
"We don't have much time" Erik whispered.  
"Time before what?"  
"I can't stay very long, it's almost time for dinner and we all have to be in there... Charles, I'll explain everything tonight but for now no one can know that we know each other... I... I've got a reputation to uphold, one that I intend to use to keep you safe but it's going to take a little bit of time... I need to treat you like any other new inmate which means I have to pretend I don't know you"  
"Erik-"  
"Please, Charles? I know it's asking a lot and I promise I'll explain everything later but for now, you're going to get thrown in the deep end because I can't be seen playing favorites yet"  
"Erik, I'm scared"  
He leaned down and kissed Charles's forehead before hugging him again.  
"I know you are but you have to trust me"  
"I do... I do trust you"

The warning bell sounded and Erik reluctantly released Charles. He kissed him one last time.  
"I have to go on ahead" he whispered "just follow the rest of the crowd and keep your head down"

It pained him to have to do it but he turned and left the cell, leaving Charles alone and confused in his wake.  
Erik hurried down to the mess hall where he found Logan and Victor already in line for food. By now word seemed to have spread that the pretty new inmate had been delivered right to Erik's cell. This lead to much speculation as to how it had happened. Erik stormed into the room and joined the end of the line.

He heard the murmurs as he waited for his meal but no one dared voice their opinion to his face. Tray of food in hand, Erik crossed to his usual table in the corner and sat down with his back to the wall and Victor and Logan on either side of him.  
His head bowed, pretending to be looking at his meal when his eyes were fixed on the door, just waiting for Charles to appear. It seemed a lot of the other inmates were waiting for him too.

Finally he appeared with two other new arrivals, all three seemed terrified at the prospect of entering a room full of criminals. Erik watched as they moved in their tiny group to join the line of men and collect their food. Once all three had been served, they had to pass the next test... find somewhere safe to sit.  
Erik purposely avoided Charles's gaze, it pained him to do it.

His head snapped up when he heard someone address the trio. Not just anyone, it just had to be Riptide. A man who wasn't overly threatening to look at but he had quite the evil streak just below the surface. He wasn't someone Erik wanted Charles to associate with.  
He watched as Riptide singled out Charles and invited him to join his table but Charles held his ground, politely declining in favor to stay with his current companions. Not one to take no for an answer, he knocked the tray of food from Charles's hands then grabbed the front of his coveralls and pulled Charles to him, invading his personal space.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me" he hissed "I said you'll sit with us if you know what's good for you"

Charles narrowed his eyes, raised his hand and pried his fingers from his shirt.  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me" he replied in that same polite manner "when I said thank you but no"

Riptide raised his fist and backhanded Charles. The force sent him back a step and he looked up at his attacker. Erik saw the flash of fear in Charles's eyes, a memory perhaps, of a time when there had been no one to intervene.

"That's enough!" Erik shouted as he got to his feet. "Riptide, back off, he's not for you"

He strode across the room, grabbed Charles by the arm and forcefully dragged him across the room. His two scared friends trailed behind. Erik didn't look at Charles as he led him over to the table beside his.  
This table was occupied by inmates that were under Erik's watchful eye. Only three still remained but Erik pushed Charles towards them and hissed a command that Charles didn't understand then Erik swept away and returned to his own table.

Victor cocked his eye at Erik. It wasn't like him to step in so quickly, he tended to make the new arrivals come to him though it was no secret this particular new inmate had been placed in Erik's cell.

"So what's his story?" Victor asked "how did someone like him end up in here with is?"  
"DUI" Erik explained "he's here until his arraignment or his victim wakes up"  
"Again, how did he end up here?"  
"He's a spoilt little rich boy, cops feared he'd drop a pretty penny to flee the country so he gets to play nice with us for the time being"  
"But how many will play nice with him?"  
"Lucky break that you scored him as a cell mate" Logan spoke up.  
"Shaw felt he'd be safer under me" Erik informed them.  
"But do you intend to have him under you?" Victor wanted to know "he's very pretty, Erik, because if you don't want him... I'll take him off your hands"  
"Enough!" Erik was growing tired already and Charles had been here less than a day.

It was possibly the longest meal of his life; Erik could see Charles, see the fear and nervousness emitting from him but couldn't do anything to help him... not yet anyway.  
There was one thing he could do but he knew he wouldn't, not tonight and not now, not before he could explain everything to Charles.  
Erik watched as the room started to empty; he tended to linger longer than the other prisoners but he was resigned to stay for as long as Charles did. The small group beside his table all rose as one, Charles amongst them, and they headed for the door.

Still Erik remained seated. He couldn't risk acting any differently to how he would any other day despite having already intervened once. Erik watched them leave, Victor slinked off not long after which left Erik with Logan.

"I've been think about what you said earlier" Logan started "and I don't think I can do it"  
"What do you mean you can't?" Erik asked.  
"Erik, you as good as told everyone here that he's off limits when you dragged him away from Riptide..." he paused "if I do what you've asked then everyone is going to think I've gone against you and they'll expect you to retaliate"  
"You know I wouldn't do that"  
"Then they'll be suspicious why you haven't... maybe you should just come clean"  
"I can't, that would put him in more danger... with any luck he'll only be here a short time"  
"Well... I have another idea but you probably won't like it and neither will he"  
"I'm listening"

*

Charles was in his earlier position on the bed with his legs folded to his chest and his head down when Erik returned to his cell. He stepped into the room and whispered his lover's name. Charles looked up with an odd expression on his face and Erik instantly knew he was hurting.

"I'm so sorry my love" he whispered so they wouldn't be overheard. Erik moved towards the bed and sat down beside Charles.  
"Please talk to me, Erik" he said very softly "tell me what's going on"

Erik reached for Charles's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed his palm. It felt so good to see, touch and kiss Charles again. It was hard not to be happy at being reunited with his love.

"I've spent the past eighteen months working my way up the food chain to take on the mantle of the prison leader" he explained "I know everything that goes on inside these walls, whose in here for what crime, which cell mates are hooking up and which ones hate each other; I also know which guards are getting too frisky with particular inmates and I know who respects my leadership and who doesn't"  
"What does all that mean?"  
"That the prisoners listen to me and do as I ask... those men I sat you with today, they all owe me favors, they all respect me and I protect them from the other inmates"  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
"I'm going to protect you, I promise, but there's not just me, I have an inside man, Logan, he'll watch out for you too... if you get into any sort of trouble and you can't get to me then go to him"  
Charles nodded his head in understanding.  
"Logan does know about our prior connection"  
"Does he know I'm the reason you're here?" Charles asked.  
"I'm here because I did an awful thing"  
"Because of me"  
"No, my love, you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing wrong at all"  
He kissed Charles's forehead.

"So what happens now?" Charles asked him.  
"Logan and I are working on a plan" he admitted "we're setting a trap and I'm sorry, Charles but you're really going to have to trust me"

*

Erik didn't explain the entire plan to Charles as he didn't want to completely traumatize him on his first night in prison. Instead, they shared Erik's bunk and he spent a good portion of the time after lights out getting reacquainted with his lover's body. Neither of them were really in the mood for much sexual activity but Erik spent a great deal of time slicking his fingers with saliva and prodding his digits in and out of Charles's tight hole.

"I have to ask" Erik was terrified to voice the question "have you uh been uh..."  
"Seeing someone?" Charles finished for him.  
"You don't have to answer"  
"No, it's okay, I uh I've been on a few dates but nothing serious or anything... there was this one guy who kept hinting he wanted to come home with me, for coffee... So I... I took him back to your place and he saw all the photos of us together and was really confused so I casually explained that it was my boyfriends place but it was fine coz he wasn't going to catch us as he was currently in prison for murder... he ran out the door so fast" Charles chuckled. "That was quite a while ago, I uh had to move your stuff out of the apartment, the landlord wanted to start renting it out again... I offered to take over the lease but they said no"  
"So all my personal effects...?"  
"I boxed it all up and put it in storage for you"  
"Thank you, Charles"

Erik kissed him.  
"You should try to get some sleep" he whispered.  
"I don't think I'll ever sleep again" Charles confessed "especially while your fingers are doing that"  
It was Erik's turn to laugh.  
"May I ask why you've been fingering my ass for the past half hour?"  
"You don't like it?"  
"I didn't say that"

"Charles" Erik leaned over and kissed his forehead very tenderly. "Please don't be scared when I tell you this but I have a very good reason for this"  
"You missed me?"  
"Of course I did" another kiss this time on his cheek "but you're fresh meat around here and a lot of men are going to want a taste"  
"What?"  
Charles tried to sit up but Erik held him in place, he could feel the panic building inside his lover.  
"Charles, Charles, please?" He continued to whisper "please listen to me"  
"What's really going on here, Erik? I can't wait till morning to know"  
"I'm sorry my love but tomorrow morning, you're going to have to let me rape you"

*

Charles didn't sleep at all as he dreaded the following morning. He'd believed things would be okay once he'd been locked in a cell with his love but now that he knew Erik's plan for him, he was too scared and nervous to think about anything else.  
He trusted Erik completely but there were too many things that could and probably would go wrong with this insane plan. Of course he knew he could say no and refuse to play his part but he believed Erik when his lover told him that if he didn't go along with it, someone who wasn't Erik was likely to force him.  
It was a crazy stupid plan but it was possibly crazy and stupid enough to work... and if it kept him under Erik's protection while he was here then it would be worth it.

It was very early when Charles gently tried to wake Erik. The man was a very light sleeper so his eyes opened instantly. For a moment he was confused and thought he must have been dreaming, that Charles couldn't possibly be in his bed but reality came crashing down around him and he pulled Charles close, kissing him deeply.

"Are you sure about this, Erik?" Charles asked him. He looked utterly terrified at the prospect of what was to come.  
"I wish there was another way" he explained "but I... I have to... I'm sorry, I have to... wield my dominance and they have to see you... submit to me"  
"But I can do that without you having to-"  
"I promise, I won't hurt you, Charles"  
"I know you won't but you have to make it look like you are"  
"We both have a role to play but once we do, they'll all know you're mine and they'll leave you be"

Charles nodded his head though he still looked scared. Erik tenderly stroked his cheek before kissing him again. His eyes were kind but even Charles could see the trepidation behind his gaze. He knew Erik wouldn't intentionally hurt him but if they wanted it to be believable... and despite Erik's feeble attempts to 'prepare' him last night, Charles hadn't been physical with anyone since Erik's arrest; he wasn't exactly ready for this.

"It's time" Erik told him.  
"Are you sure?" Charles asked.  
"I'll be five minutes behind you, I promise"  
Charles nodded and slowly climbed out of bed. Erik pulled him back for one last lingering kiss.  
"Five minutes" Erik whispered.  
"Five minutes" Charles agreed.

*

Charles picked up his towel and toothbrush then very quietly made his way down the corridor to the shower block. It was still very early which hopefully meant no other inmates would be awake. He wondered how Sean had gotten on during the night, the young man had looked to be on the verge of passing out during dinner. He hoped he'd been assigned a reasonable cell mate.

He pushed the door open and stepped into the very quiet, very deserted shower block. Erik hadn't told him exactly what to do since he seemed to think it wouldn't take long for someone to follow him.  
Charles stopped by the sink and examined his reflection. He could see the fear reflected back behind his eyes and quickly looked away, reaching for his toothbrush. He took his time to brush his teeth and wondered what plan B was going to be... If Erik was only going to be five minutes behind him that wasn't going to leave much time for someone to proposition him now.

Charles wiped his mouth then froze when he heard a sound. He turned and saw four very tall, very threatening looking men blocking the door. One stepped to the side, reached up and knocked the surveillance camera so it was now facing the wall.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The more muscular one addressed him. The man from the mess, Riptide, was standing right behind him.  
Charles wasn't sure if he was meant to engage him or not.

"The boys call me Azazel" he introduced himself by extending his hand.  
"Charles" he replied then grasped his hand out of politeness.  
It was a mistake for Azazel pulled Charles towards him, spinning him around as he did so and wrapped his hand around Charles's throat. He could feel the man's breath on his neck and his prominent erection pressing into his back. The inmates started to cheer him on as his other hand immediately groped Charles's groin.

His heart was racing and he could already feel tears prickling his eyes.

"Something as pretty as you is going to get so fucking wrecked in here" Azazel taunted him while rubbing between his legs.  
"No, please" Charles heard himself cry.  
Azazel leaned in and ran his tongue down Charles's neck; he shuddered in fear and disgust.  
"I wish I could decide what to do with you first... Do I fuck you or make you suck me off?"  
Charles swallowed nervously. What was taking Erik so long?

Azazel released Charles long enough to grasp the front of his coveralls and yank them right down, freeing his arms and lowering them right to his ankles. Charles was left in nothing but a t-shirt and his underwear.  
"Shall we see what you're hiding in there?" Azazel taunted him.

Then Charles was stripped of his underwear, exposing his cock for all the men in the room to see. They all cheered and Charles tried not to panic as his face burned red in embarrassment. He felt Azazel reaching for him when Erik's voice filled the room and his heart skipped with relief.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Erik demanded as he pushed past the group. He stepped up and his eyes narrowed when he saw what Azazel had done to Charles.  
"Now Erik" Azazel began "we're just welcoming the newbie"  
"You know the rules"  
"They're very clear that newbies are free reign until someone claims them and I'm claiming this one"  
"They're only free if the top dog passes on them" Erik stated.  
"And you have, you've passed on every inmate that's come through here since you arrived... why should this one be any different?"

Erik strode across the room, wrapped his fist around Charles's arm and forcefully pulled him free of Azazel's grasp. He saw Charles wince but had to ignore it.

"You all know the rules" Erik addressed them all "and you all respect them. The top dog is allowed forty eight hours to evaluate new arrivals to determine if he wants them either for himself or one of his men"  
"Come on, Erik" a voice spoke up.  
He turned and spotted Victor in the corner. Logan had hinted he'd be there but Erik had honestly believed him to be loyal. "You never keep them for yourself and you never pass them on, only tell us we can look but not touch... someone like him needs to be touched and fucked and fucking claimed"

Erik narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm claiming this one for myself" Erik declared to the room at large. One looked disappointed, Azazel looked very surprised.  
"Why this one?" He asked him.  
"He's just too pretty for the likes of you" Erik explained "plus he's already in my cell, talk about easy access"

"Prove it!" Victor demanded. "You want him for yourself? Then take him, right here, in front of all of us!"  
He knew Erik's stance on sexual violence against his fellow prisoners. He was certain Erik wouldn't be able to see it through, which would allow another to step in and claim Charles for themselves. 

Erik glared at Victor, his mind already made up that he'd have to find a way to be rid of him, then he turned to Charles; he was staring up at Erik with nervous fear in his eyes. Erik hated seeing him so scared. 

Charles didn't know what he was meant to do though being half naked in a room full of leering men meant he didn't have to pretend to be scared, he was already terrified. He shook his head as Erik approached him and the men began to cheer, it wasn't pleasant on the ears.  
Erik grabbed him, perhaps a touch harder than he intended, and Charles cried out in protest. He was pushed forward, Erik's body right against his. Then he heard Erik's voice in his ear.

"I'm sorry" he whispered very quietly "please forgive me, Charles"

Tears prickled his eyes as he was shoved against the sink, bent over almost double, he was allowed to use his arms to brace himself. He glanced into to mirror and saw Erik suckling on his index and middle fingers. The man who'd approached him last night, Riptide, was already touching himself. It made him feel sick and he hoped he wouldn't vomit.

Erik slapped him on the ass and the men cheered him on. He felt movement behind him as Erik parted his cheeks and he told himself not to cry but tears of humiliation slipped from his eyes. When Erik's slicked fingers entered him, he cried out at the intrusion.

He and Erik had been together a long time, had done this more times than he could count but there had always been a tender intimacy between them; Erik had always excelled in preparing him, had always been gentle with him (aside from the odd occasion when there hadn't been time for it) and they were always, always safe. Erik had never once fucked him without lube and a condom. He wasn't ready for this!  
But if anyone was going to fuck him without those things, he only wanted it to be Erik.

Erik worked him for several moments while Charles begged him to stop. His cries elicited cheers of excitement from the crowd of men, which seemed to have grown very quickly. When Erik found his sweet spot, he screamed but Erik was quick to cover Charles's mouth with his hand. This muffled his cries and brought Erik's lips very close to Charles's ear.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered again "I love you"

When he retracted his fingers, Charles winced and sobbed as he knew what was next. He started to struggle but Erik held him very tightly and whispered in his ear again.  
"It'll be over soon, I promise"  
His words offered little comfort plus he was embarrassed that his cock had reacted to Erik's touch.

"See that boys?" Riptide spoke up "he's enjoying it, just like we thought he would"

Charles felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red, he'd hoped they wouldn't notice since he was braced against the sink but no, their eager eyes were taking in everything that was happening to him.  
He lowered his head and Erik's soft voice was in his ear again.  
"Ignore them" he said "please, forgive me"

He kept his head down as Erik's hard cock edged its way inside him. It hurt, a lot and he screamed again at the still painful invasion of his body. When Erik started thrusting his hips, the men around them began clapping and cheering, calling words of encouragement to Erik and outright filthy, derogatory things at Charles.  
Unfortunately for Charles, Erik had great stamina; something he'd often praised during their copious lovemaking but definitely did not appreciate right now.

His head still bowed, he squeezed his eyes shut but couldn't drown out the vile things being shouted at him. Charles wasn't even sure if he was in the right headspace anymore, was he meant to be begging and pleading for Erik to stop or would the perverted men watching think that Charles had lost his will to fight? He hoped they didn't think he was enjoying it, though knowing it was Erik doing this to him did make it just a tiny bit bearable.

Erik was close but not close enough yet, it was an odd experience indeed for he couldn't block out the noise around him nor could he ignore the fact that he was in the process of raping his boyfriend... but he'd not had sex in a long time, he knew it was wrong to be enjoying this but it was Charles and he'd missed him so.  
He heard one of the men behind him and he winced; it sickened him to think his fellow inmates could get off on watching something like this.

Charles felt Erik pull out and he, once again, winced at the pain. He felt himself being turned around to look at Erik but could barely make out his form through his teary eyes. Erik pushed him down onto his knees and he knew what was coming... He closed his eyes as Erik came all over his face to cheers and whistles from their captive audience.  
He lowered his head, staring down at the ground as Erik stroked his hair.

"Show's over, lads" Erik declared "this one is mine and I trust you'll respect that. No one is to touch him without my permission, understood?"

There was a unanimous murmur of disappointed agreement before the group begrudgingly disbanded, each slowly took their leave until only Erik and Charles remained in the bathroom.

Erik picked up a towel, ran it under the tap then dropped to his knees beside Charles where he carefully washed his face.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so, so sorry, Charles"  
Charles shook his head as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks.  
"Please forgive me"  
"I... It's okay"  
"No, it's not... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"It's alright, Erik" Charles assured him "you did what you had to do... I think they bought it"  
"They won't come after you again, I promise"  
Charles nodded his head in understanding. Erik leaned over and kissed Charles's forehead before pulling him into his arms and holding him close as his lover tried not to sob.

He knew they couldn't stay like this for long but he wanted to hold Charles a little longer. He hated what he'd just done, hated the situation they were now in and he hoped his actions had bought them enough time.  
With any luck, the charges against Charles wouldn't stick and he'd be out of here in no time.  
Erik was determined to protect Charles every minute he was in here, no matter what it cost.


End file.
